


The Six

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Blaise, Dark Draco, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione, Dark Ron, M/M, dark pansy, they're all prodigies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six children are raised as the Dark Lord’s weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six

Antonin Dolohov took in the three children standing before him: one was covered in freckles and had hair as bright as the fire flickering beside them, the other was petite and overpowered by her frizzy hair, and the third had huge, knowing eyes that didn’t lower when they met Antonin’s. They all looked solemn, as if they were at a funeral rather than in the hall of an extravagant mansion. 

The doors to the hall opened and the three of them turned to see three people enter. Lucius Malfoy was being trailed by his son, Draco, and the daughter of one of their lord’s death eaters. The girl kept her eyes on the ground before her, wringing her hands. 

“Where is he?” Lucius wondered, standing beside Antonin. 

“Coming.” 

“And the boy?” 

“He’s keeping the boy. He wants to raise him himself.” 

Antonin and Lucius shared a tense look. They had both been present when Pettigrew had arrived at the meeting with a toddler in his arms. He had announced that it was the Potter boy and the Dark Lord had instantly ordered Pettigrew’s presence in his study. The boy had gone with them. 

“How does the Dark Lord intend to raise a boy?” 

Antonin opened his mouth to answer, but the doors to the hall opened once more. His lord entered, a small, inky-haired boy on his heels. The boy’s large eyes took in the hall, then the people in it. Antonin was startled to note that the boy’s eyes were the same shade as the killing curse. 

“These are the children?” His lord asked. 

“Yes, my lord,” Lucius bowed his head slightly. “They are all four years old, just as you asked.” 

“Good. Take them to the nursery. Their placement exams will be tomorrow. Owl Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Amycus, and Alecto. They will be present.” With that, the lord headed toward the door, his robes billowing behind him. “Come along, Harry.” 

* * *

The children were ten when they were introduced to the death eaters. Amycus watched as the children entered, each standing beside their mentor. All but Blaise and Harry looked afraid. Hermione stood beside Rodolphus, Ronald beside Rabastan, Pansy beside Alecto, Blaise beside Bellatrix, and Draco beside Lucius. All eyes were on Harry as he stood beside the lord’s throne, his chin raised and his mouth curled. 

It was announced that Hermione was being trained in Healing, Ronald in Transfiguration, Pansy in Love Magic, Blaise in Mental Magic, and Draco in Potions. Harry was already exemplary in all five areas and was currently being mentored in Dark Magic. 

Unease filled the room when Harry turned to the Dark Lord and hissed, letting the language of dark wizards fall from his lips. The Dark Lord merely smirked. 

“English, Harry,” he drawled, though rare amusement was heard in his voice. Harry merely let more of that sinister language slip off his tongue, causing the Dark Lord to chuckle. “They are, aren’t they?” 

Neither the Elite nor the children were surprised by the Dark Lord’s conversation with his son. When speaking to one another, the two of them spoke almost exclusively in parseltongue. Harry learned to duel and to perform magic in parseltongue, as it was an advantage. Nobody could understand what he was saying, therefore they couldn’t defend themselves properly. 

Amycus feared the power that Harry would wield and often questioned if his lord truly knew what he was creating. 

* * *

Pansy rolled her eyes at the quarrel breaking out between Harry and Draco—Draco insisted on antagonizing Harry despite the fact that whenever they fought, Harry won. Draco may possess prodigious skill, but Harry was raised by the most powerful wizard in existence. It wasn’t a fair match. 

“They’re at it again,” Ronald announced, glancing up from he and Pansy’s game of chess. 

“Draco needs to learn to hold his tongue,” Blaise stated, opening his eyes, pulled from his practice. 

“Does he not remember how badly Harry hurt him last time? I refuse to heal him again.” Hermione didn’t bother looking up from her tome. 

“He’s being trained in _Potions_. Harry’s being taught everything, with Dark magic on top of that. What is he thinking?” Ronald shook his head in disbelief. 

“He’s thinking with his emotions,” Blaise said. “His crush on Harry’s going to get him killed.” 

“ _Crush?”_ Ronald raised his eyebrows. 

“Specializing in mental magic has its perks,” Blaise grinned. 

They all ducked as a hex from Draco’s wand missed. The wall behind them was marred with a black scorch mark, causing Pansy to sneer and lean away from it. 

“Can’t you just get into their heads and make them stop?” She turned to Blaise. 

“I can’t get into Harry’s—his shields are too strong. If I got into Draco’s, I wouldn’t have time to get him to move or defend himself and he’d be obliterated by Harry.” Blaise examined his nails. “That, and this is good entertainment and it will hopefully dissuade Draco from pestering him.” 

Hermione snorted. “That’s likely.” 

They all jumped as a curse from Harry caused one corner of the room to explode. The two boys weren’t fazed and Harry continued raising his shields, then dropping them to fling curse after curse at Draco. Draco already had bat ears, a tail, feathers, multiple cuts and bruises, and a rapidly-growing foot. 

“I must say, it’s been two and a half minutes. This is a record for Draco.” Ronald was now watching them. 

“I hope he has some Dittany brewed,” Hermione sighed. 

“Harry’s yet to use an Unforgivable this time, though.” Pansy pointed out. 

“That’s because the Dark Lord forbade him to. You know he’s the only person Harry will listen to.” 

A sickening crunch echoed in the room and they all turned back to the fight. Draco was laying on the floor, caught in a full body bind, and Harry was leaning over him, his hand clenched into a fist. Draco’s nose was crooked and bleeding, but his eyes still blazed. Pansy hadn’t seen him looking so alive in days. 

Observing his reddening knuckles, Harry stood and calmly looked down at Draco. “Play with fire and you’ll get burned,” he remarked. “Keep that in mind, Draco.” 

Harry sauntered out of the room, leaving Draco in the body bind curse. With an exaggerated sigh, Hermione put her tome down and walked over to him. With a wave of her wand, she lifted the curse, then another got rid of the blood. Pansy watched as she healed Draco’s wounds. 

“Can’t you do something about this idiotic infatuation?” Blaise asked her. 

Pansy chuckled. “Not without taking away his entire ability to love.” 

“Are we sure that’s a bad thing?” Blaise wondered. 

“Very.” 

* * *

They were thirteen when they were sent on their first raid. Alone. 

Harry’s absinthe eyes seemed to glow from beneath his cowl. Hermione stood behind him as they all surveyed the house before them. They had planned their method of attack previously, determined not to let the Dark Lord down. Hermione watched as Harry raised his hand, then hissed something beneath his breath. A shimmery bubble of sorts surrounded the property—the shield would prevent anyone from entering or exiting. The raid was beginning. 

With a nod from Harry, Ronald morphed into a red fox. He scurried toward the house, up the gutter and into an open window. The five of them waited patiently, watching Ronald’s human silhouette as he moved throughout the house undetected, locking each window and door. A moment or two passed before a red fox was scampering down the gutter, morphing back into Ronald as he approached them. He gave a brisk nod to Harry. 

Blaise opened his closed eyes. “They’re still sleeping,” he murmured. 

“You have the potions, Draco?” Harry questioned. 

“I’m not useless. Of course I do.” 

“Not now, Draco,” Pansy said sternly. 

As Harry walked toward the house, the five of them drew their wands. She still found it astonishing that Harry had already mastered wandless magic. He was currently working on wordless magic—he had complained about its complexity to her many times. 

The door opened silently with a finger flick from Harry and the six of them entered. Harry, Pansy, and Blaise walked upstairs as Draco, Ronald, and Hermione waited in the sitting room. There was no audible commotion. Hermione knew that Blaise was breaking down their mental defenses, Pansy was entrancing them awake, and Harry was disarming and binding them. A few minutes later, Harry sauntered into the room levitating a man and a woman. With a swish of his finger, he had them sitting in two separate armchairs. Pansy and Blaise stood beside Hermione. 

“Your cooperation has been appreciated,” Harry drawled, rolling the sleeves of his robe up and lowering his cowl. 

The eyes of the man and woman widened as they realized who the six of them were. Hermione knew very well that they intimidated the other death eaters, who only knew that they were prodigies being raised by the Dark Lord and his Elite. 

“I suspect you know why we’re here,” Harry continued. With a wave of his hand, the man and woman both gasped for air, able to speak again. 

“We d-didn’t do nothin’, I-I swear,” the man insisted. 

Harry sighed and jutted his jaw out in mock contemplation. “Well, my father seems to think otherwise.” He straightened his back. “In fact, I was told that the two of you were selling his secrets to the Order.” Neither of them spoke and Harry tsked. “My job now is to find out what you told them.” Conjuring a chair, he settled down in front of the two of them. “I’m a nice guy—I’m reasonable. I’ll give you a chance to fess up and tell me before turning to more unpleasant tactics.” 

When neither of them spoke, Harry feigned disappointment. With a nod of his head, he gestured for Draco to come. Hermione watched as the silver-haired boy pulled a vial of Veritaserum from his robes. She knew, however, that he had altered it to be excruciating when the person it was administered to was not spewing honesty. 

With a soft hiss, Harry had both the man and the woman under Imperius. They both stuck their tongues out as Draco gave them five droplets each. They closed their mouths, then Harry released them. They both started spitting, attempting to reject the potion, but it was to no avail. 

Harry raised a silencing charm when they began to cry out and whimper. A corner of Draco’s mouth quirked up as he realized the potion was taking effect. When neither of them began to speak, however, Harry sighed once more and pulled a blade from his cloak. 

“This may get messy. Hermione, Blaise, I’ll be requiring your assistance.” 

For ten minutes, Blaise wreaked mental torture on the two of them, mutilating their happy memories. The Dark Lord had specifically ordered them to have the man and woman tell them, of their own accord, what they had shared, so Harry and Blaise weren’t allowed to utilize their Legilimency. Harry was maiming their bodies with the dagger, Hermione healing them before he started again. Ronald conjured more devices for Harry to use, those including a muggle drill, more knives, machetes, and utensils Hermione couldn’t name. Pansy was working with Blaise to butcher their emotions, filling them with heartbreak, jealousy, and implanting the urge to betray one another. 

They spoke, finally. When they did, Hermione realized why the Dark Lord had sent _them_ specifically to punish and interrogate the couple. He had already known what they had shared—he just wanted them to understand just what they had told the Order of. 

“You told Dumbledore about us,” Harry mused. “How fitting.” With a low hiss, his eyes glowed green, then the couple did as well. When the light faded, their eyes were empty, their bodies unmoving. Ronald banished the weapons as Harry stood and straightened his robes. 

Looking at the couple and the room she was standing in, Hermione wondered what they had all become. She wondered what Albus Dumbledore was thinking, wondered if he knew just what he was up against. 

She reckoned that if he did, he was just as insane as her lord. 

* * *

Draco placed his ladle down and conjured some vials from his cabinet. Carefully, he filled each one, then sent them to their shelf. He was about to clean his cauldron when he heard a soft chuckle sound behind him. Yelping and whirring around, wand raised, he instantly relaxed when he saw that it was Harry. The other boy was leaning against one of his countertops, arms crossed over his chest and a wolfish grin on his angled face. His eyes were luminescent in the dark potions lab. 

“Merlin, how long have you been standing there, you creep?” Draco tried to convince himself that his pounding heart was due to being startled by Harry, not by the other boy’s mere presence. 

“Not long. I just came for some Blood Replenisher.” 

“What makes you think I’ll brew it for you?” 

“You don’t need to brew it—you’ve got some on your shelf.” Harry held out his arm and a vial flew from Draco’s cabinet to Harry’s hand. He gulped at the show of pure, powerful magic, despite the fact that he saw Harry perform such feats regularly. 

“Quit showing off,” he muttered, flicking his wand toward his cauldron and muttering a cleaning spell. With a swish, his cauldron was in his closet. He put his hands on his hips and scowled at Harry, who downed the potion in a swig. The other boy grimaced, then banished the vial. “Don’t tell me you’re still intent on mastering Martial Magic.” 

“I’ve nothing else interesting to learn,” Harry shrugged. 

When he made no move to leave, Draco cleared his throat. “Was that all, then?” 

Harry grinned. “Actually, no. I came to speak to you.” 

“Then speak.” 

“We’d be good together.” 

Draco’s eyes threatened to pop out of his head. “I’m sorry?” He choked out. 

Harry pushed himself off of the table he was leaning against and stalked toward Draco. “I said,” he murmured, stepping into Draco’s personal space, “that we’d be good together.” 

He leaned against the countertop, his arms on either side of Draco and his hips and chest only a breath from Draco’s. Draco couldn’t think clearly and he cursed the fact that he was being inexplicably _turned on_ by the sheer heat and power rolling off of Harry in waves. 

“Do you agree?” 

Draco gulped. “Harry, cut it out. This isn’t funny.” 

“Am I laughing?” Harry’s viridescent eyes bore into Draco’s. 

“You hate me,” Draco stated. 

“On the contrary, I’ve become rather fond of you.” 

“You punched me yesterday.” 

“That’s because you kicked me.” 

Draco frowned. “What are you even playing at? What do you hope to gain from this?” 

“You.” Harry smirked. “And hopefully some mind-blowing sex.” 

Draco’s mouth went dry at the thought of having sex with Harry. “S-sex?” 

Harry nodded. “Sex,” he parroted. “Do you need some encouragement? Would you like to see the goods before signing off on them?” With a wicked grin, he stepped back, then swiftly removed his shirt. Draco’s eyes widened as he took in Harry’s lean, muscled torso. They followed his defined pectorals, down to the bricks of his abdomen, then his face heated as he took in the sparse trail of dark hair that followed the ‘V’ of Harry’s hipbones down beneath his trousers. “Shall I take my trousers off as well?” Harry was having the time of his life, Draco could tell. 

Shaking his head in an effort to clear the dirty images from it, Draco ordered, “put your shirt back on. I can’t think.” As Harry pulled it back on, he cursed the traitorous part of him that wanted to tell him to take it off again. He frowned. “When did you even become so ripped? Last I saw, you were scrawny.” 

“We were _eleven_  the last time you saw me shirtless,” Harry said wryly. “Did you really think my body hadn’t changed over the past five years?” 

Draco ignored him, instead frowning and crossing his arms over his robe, readjusting it in an effort to subtly hide his growing problem. “I’ll not let you use me for sex.” 

“I don’t want just sex,” Harry clarified. “This would be exclusive. No other guys would be kissing, fucking, or flirting with you.” 

Raising his eyebrows at Harry’s possessiveness, Draco held back a smile. “Who knew you’d be so protective?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that how relationships work?” 

“I suppose so.” Draco allowed himself a small smile. “However, nobody would be allowed to kiss, fuck, or flirt with you either.” Harry smirked. “Otherwise there would be consequences, of course.” 

“Oh?” Harry stepped closer, his hot breath fanning Draco’s lips. “What kind of consequences?” 

“Pray you’ll never have to find out,” Draco murmured. 

“Does this mean we’re together, then?” Harry wondered, his lips so close to Draco’s that he could feel them ghosting over his. 

Draco hummed in confirmation. “Don’t think I’ll roll over and stop standing up to you when you’re being a dick, though.” 

He felt Harry’s lips curve up. “I wouldn’t want you to.” Then their mouths crashed together. 

* * *

Ronald glanced up at Pansy when she didn’t make a move for a couple of minutes. She was deep in thought. 

“I wonder what their sex is like,” she mused. 

His jaw dropped. “ _Harry and Draco’s_ sex life?” 

She rolled her eyes. “No, Rodolphus and Bella’s,” she said sarcastically. 

“It’s amazing,” Blaise stated. 

“How would you know?” Pansy turned to look at him. “ _Harry_ always puts up the privacy charms, so I won’t even try get past them.” 

“Mental Magic,” was all he said. 

“Since he’s preoccupied, I bet you could get past them while he’s fucking Draco,” Hermione pointed out. 

“How do you know Harry would be fucking Draco? What if it’s the other way around?” Ronald wondered. 

The other three all burst into laughter. “This is _Draco_. Trust me, he’s a bottom,” Blaise grinned. 

“Plus, Harry is too much of a control-freak to let Draco top him,” Pansy added.

“Remember a few months ago when Draco was practically limping despite our last raid being days previous?” Hermione was smirking. “There’s your proof, Ronald.” 

“Blaise, disable his charms,” Pansy ordered. “You’re the best at it.” They were in their sitting room, which was adjacent to Draco’s. 

“You owe me,” he said, before closing his eyes. 

A couple of seconds later, the wall was thudding at a rapid pace, practically vibrating. Ronald’s eyes widened as Draco shouted at Harry to fuck him harder and faster, then screamed. Hermione looked just as shocked as he did, whereas Blaise was grinning and Pansy looked faintly jealous. 

“I told you it was good, didn’t I?” Blaise smirked at Pansy before closing his eyes and lifting the charm once again. 

“Draco, you lucky bastard,” she muttered. 

* * *

Blaise locked all his fear and unease behind a strong occlumency wall. They were standing on a bridge that crossed over to Hogwarts. Harry stood before the five of them, his cloak billowing around him in the wind. 

He knew that this was what he had been training for—this was what he was raised for. The six of them were meant to capture Hogwarts for the Dark Lord. It would be the symbol of Voldemort’s power, of the new age. He looked at the five people he had been raised with, the five people closest to him. They all had clenched jaws and hard brows, their faces set in determination. He knew that they would take the school: they were each weapons crafted for the sole purpose of war. 

An old wizard with a long, silvery beard and glistening blue robes stepped out of the castle, flanked by multiple witches and wizards, most likely professors. He knew the man to be Albus Dumbledore. Blaise stopped walking when Harry did. 

“My boy, you need not do this,” Dumbledore was speaking to Harry. “You have a choice.” 

Harry said nothing. Blaise watched as a smirk curled Harry’s lips, then Harry lowered his cowl. At the signal, the five of them gripped their wands. 

Harry hissed. 


End file.
